Forget Me Not
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yaoi YY, JS parings Yugi get's kiddnapped by a misterious man and it's up to Yami and the other to find him. Will Yami get to his aibou in time?


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to their rightful owner, in which I have no clue whom. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
Forget Me Not  
  
by Yami-Yugi  
  
A Light Kidnapping: Broken Guardian  
  
It was dead at night around nine or so as Yugi slept peacefully in the contents of his bed. A pair of soft glowing crimson eyes watched his sleeping little angel from the doorway. *He's so beautiful even when he's asleep.* He thought *He's my perfect little angel.* A smile crept across his face as he slowly went over and give a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead. "Good night, my little aibou." He said softy "My sweat Yugi."  
  
A smile crept on the sleeping boy's face. "Yami." Yugi said softly in his sleep.  
  
He smiles softly and ran his fingers through the small teen's hair. Suddenly he heard a loud crash from downstairs like glass breaking. The Eye of Horus suddenly started to glow fiercely on his forehead as he quickly looks towards the door. He make on last glance at the still sleeping light before slowly heading out the door and quietly down the stairs. *With his grandpa out of town I got to make sure my aibou is not in any danger,* he thought *like protecting him from what ever had made that sound.*  
  
* * *  
  
Once downstairs, it was pitch black since there were hardly any windows on the first floor. But that was okay with him, his eyes were used to the darkness from being in the darkness of the puzzle for five thousand years. He stood still and quiet hoping to hear or get a glimpse on who or what made that sound. The Eye of Horus still glowing madly on his forehead. He then heard something in the darkness of something tipping over. "Whose there?! Show yourself or face certain consequences!" He commanded in the dark, ready to face anyone or anything that might harm his sleeping angel upstairs.  
  
Suddenly he was blinded by this bright white light, a light he only experience once when Yugi first completed the puzzle. "I don't know who you are but NO ONE tells me what to do!"  
  
The voice was unknown to him. From what he could tell, the owner of the voice was male, older maybe in his late 20's, and only one thing went through his mind, Must protect Yugi. "I don't know who you are or why you are here," he started as he tried to shield his eyes from the light "But I order you to leave!"  
  
Suddenly he felt a supper strong hand grabbing his right arm and yank on it hard. "I told you punk, NO ONE orders ME around!"  
  
He winces as severe pain ran up his arm, and he swore he could hear some bones breaking. /Y-Yami? W-What's going on down there?/ He heard Yugi sleepily through their mind link.  
  
*Crap! The intruder woke Yugi up.* //Yugi, stay upstairs okay.//  
  
/But what's going on?/  
  
//It's nothing Aibou, go back to bed.// Then his sensitive ears heard a sound of a door opening upstairs. //Yugi! Close that door! Now! It's not safe down here for you!//  
  
He was relive when he heard the door closed again. "Well, what do we have here? Someone here with you?"  
  
*Oh no, he heard Yugi's door!* He tried to raise his hand to do a mind crush on the intruder, but severe pain ran through his badly hurt arm. "No one is here," he said with a wince trying to protect Yugi from the mysterious man "You must be hearing things."  
  
Suddenly he was grabbed by the color of his shirt. "You calling me a liar punk?"  
  
He then felt himself being flung hard into the closet wall, and before he blanked out he thought out, //Yugi.//  
  
* * *  
  
He didn't know how long he was out as he slowly came too but he became supper worried about Yugi, plus his whole body aches now. /YAMI HELP!/  
  
//AIBOU! Yugi where are you?!//  
  
Suddenly Yami heard footsteps coming downstairs, footsteps that didn't belong to his little light. Just as his vision came back into focus he saw what looks like a large man wearing black carrying a squirming Yugi! As he slowly stood up, every part of his body hurt like hell and he wince every step of the way until he was standing on shaky legs. "Yami help!" Yugi pleaded to him with frighten eyes.  
  
"Y-Yugi..!" He called out as he tried to run towards his frighten light, but fell flat on his face wincing in pain. He winced more in pain as he slowly starting to stand up again.  
  
He then heard a sound of like a gun cocking and his crimson eyes widen in fear when he saw the weapon aimed at his little aibou's head. "Try to fallow us, or the little one dies, get that?"  
  
"Y-Yami." Yugi whimpered frighten out of his mind as his violet eyes started to well up in tears.  
  
"P-Please." He said, his voice was starting to crack "D-Don't hurt my aibou, please. L-Leave him be."  
  
"I told you, NO ONE orders me around!" He was hit hard with the blunt end of the gun.  
  
And as a wave of darkness came a on him again he heard his little light calling out to him again, "Yami!"  
  
* * *  
  
He didn't know how long he was out again as he slowly once again came to finding the man and Yugi was no where to be seen. "Y-Yugi.!" he called out weakly, hoping his little light heard him, but no answer came. He tried his mind link to the boy. //Y-Yugi! Y-Yugi!// Once again, no answer came from his missing aibou. He winces in pain as he slowly and weakly stood up again. He needs to find his aibou, but to do this he need some help cause he was to weak and too much in pain to search for Yugi himself. He winces again as he slowly limp out of the shop and down the street. 


End file.
